006c.txt
　■　１９９６年　春　セツミ　■\ ;　■　 Spring 1996: Setsumi 　■\ `　■　 Musim Semi 1996: Setsumi 　■\ mp3loop "bgm\n04.mp3" bg "e\sora_ame01.jpg",3 dwave 0,"w\n002.ogg" ;『…確かに、幼い頃から丈夫な方じゃなかった…』\ ;(... true, I wasn't very healthy ever since I was a child ...)\ `(... Aku tidak pernah sehat sewaktu Aku masih kecil ...)\ dwavestop 0 ;それでも小学校は普通に通えたし、 ;夏休みには真っ黒に日焼けするほど遊んだこともあった。\ ;Even so, I attended elementary school like all the others, ;and during summer breaks I often played until I was utterly tanned.\ `Dan juga, Aku hadir di sekolah dasar seperti yang lainnya, `selama liburan musim panas Aku bermain hingga sore hari.\ bg "e\byoin_heya_yu2.jpg",5 ;６月。中学に入ってすぐの頃。@ ;来月から始まる、水泳用の水着を注文した翌日。\ ;June. Shortly after my entry into middle school.@ ; ;The day after I'd ordered a swimsuit for use the next month.\ `Juni. Setelah kehadiranku di sekolah menengah yang singkat.@ ` `Hari dimana Aku memesan baju renang untuk bulan depan.\ ;その時、初めて入院ってのを経験した。\ ;My first hospitalization.\ `Aku dirawat di Rumah Sakit untuk pertama kali.\ ;一学期の中間テストの少し前、 ;降り始めた雨が、やけに冷たい日だった。\ ;On a day just before the first semester midterms, ;on a day when the first drops of rain were so cruelly cold.\ `Di hari sebelum ujian tengah semester di tahun pertama, `hari di mana hujan turun dan udarapun menjadi dingin.\ dwave 1,"se\rain_1.wav" bg "e\sora_ame03.jpg",5 ;真っ白な梅雨空の中。\ ;Falling from amidst the pure white of the overcast sky.\ `Jatuh dari langit mendung.\ ;そりゃあ、最初の頃は、 ;クラスの皆んなも毎日のように見舞いに来てくれた。\ ;Of course, the first time it happened, ;all my classmates came to visit me almost every day.\ `Tentu saja, hal itu pertama kali terjadi, `Semua temanku menjengukku hampir setiap hari.\ ;退院した頃には、 ;週末の度に、家にも遊びに来てくれた。\ ;And when I was released, ;they even came to my house on weekends to play.\ `Dan ketika Aku dipulangkan, `mereka datang ke rumahku untuk bermain diakhir pekan.\ ;…でも、そんなのは最初だけ。\ ;... but that was only the first time around.\ `... namun itu hanya sementara.\ dwavestop 1 bg "e\sora_ame01.jpg",3 ;秋を迎え、冬を越し、 ;入院、退院、通院…そしてまた入院を繰り返し…\ ;Autumn into winter, winter into spring, a vicious cycle: ;hospitalization, release, clinics ... and hospitalization again ...\ `Musim gugur menjadi musim dingin, musim dingin menjadi musim semi, sebuah siklus: `perawatan, dipulangkan, klinik ... dan perawatan lagi...\ ;かつて、友達と呼んでいたクラスメイト。\ ;And before I knew it, even the classmates I once called friends ...\ `Dan sebelum Aku mengetahuinya, teman sekelasku yang kupanggil dengan teman ...\ ;いつしか、知り合いへと変わった。\ ;... turned into acquaintances ...\ `... kini mereka telah mulai melupakan Aku ...\ ;そして、他人へと変わった。\ ;... and then into strangers.\ `... dan mereka kemudian menjadi asing.\ ;季節を重ねる毎に、 ;彼等の記憶からわたしは消えたようだった。\ ;As if with every changing of seasons, ;I was being erased from their collective memory.\ `Dan setiap perubahan musim, `Aku seolah-olah dihapus dari ingatan mereka.\ bg "e\chara_k01.jpg",5 dwave 0,"w\n003.ogg" ;「…どうやら、”良い気がしない”らしい」\ ;"... it seems that to all those normal people ..."\ `"... hal itu tidak terjadi untuk orang-orang normal ..."\ dwavestop 0 wait 300 dwave 0,"w\n004.ogg" ;「普通に生きている人にとって、わたしの存在ってのは」\ ;"... my very existence was an 'unpleasant' fact."\ `"... dan keberadaanku mulai hilang di mata mereka."\ dwavestop 0 bg "e\chara_k01.jpg",3 dwave 0,"w\n005.ogg" ;「だから…消されたようだった…」\ ;And so ... it looks like I've been erased ..."\ `"Dan juga ... kelihatannya Aku telah dilupakan ..."\ dwavestop 0 dwave 1,"se\rain_1.wav" bg "e\w.jpg",5 bg "e\sora_ame03.jpg",5 dwave 0,"w\n006.ogg" ;「幾つもの季節を、白い梅雨空を… ;　誰とも言葉を交わす必要もなく過ごした…」\ ;"I'd spent so many seasons, so many white overcast skies ... ; without the want or need to converse with anybody ..."\ `"Aku telah menghabiskan banyak waktu, dengan langit mendung.. ` tanpa keinginan untuk berbicara dengan orang lain .."\ dwavestop 0 dwave 0,"w\n007.ogg" ;「わたしの英語の教科書は、 ;　１年生の中間テスト以降、まっさらな状態だった」\ ;For that matter, my English textbook never changed from that ; of a 1st-year middle school student before the first midterms."\ `"Buku Bahasa Inggrisku-pun tidak pernah berubah ` sejak tahun pertama di sekolah menengah sebelum ujian tengah semester."\ dwavestop 0 bg "e\chara_0012.jpg",5 dwave 0,"w\n008.ogg" ;「…そこで…@わたしの時間も止まったらしい」\ ;"... that is where ...@ ; my time seems to come to an end."\ `"... di sanalah ...@ ` waktuku kelihatannya telah menunjukkan akhirnya."\ dwavestop 0 bg "e\chara_0013b.jpg",3 bg "e\c005.jpg",5 bg "e\c0052.jpg",3 !w800 dwave 1,"se\z42r.wav" bg "e\w.jpg",1 bg "e\sora01.jpg",5 bg "e\c00.jpg",5